I'm Sorry, But I love you
by Aya Vermillion
Summary: Hinamori Amu, gadis yang berusia 16 tahun yang baru saja pindah Perancis. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah dia bertemu Ikuto? Apa Amu akan mengetahui rahasia Ikuto?
1. My New Life

**Amu: Hi, minna. Si Aya belum ada. dia masih tidur ...kalau dibangunin, nanti marah ^^;**

**Aya: Eh, apa!? enak aja! Aku udah bangun tau! Btw, minna ...ini fanfic pertamaku loh! Jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau keanehan mohon dimaafkan *bows* seperti kesalahan kata, kesalahan huruf ..dan ... **

**Amu: .. dan kegilaan si Aya ... **

**Aya: Hah!? Enak aja! OK, enjoy aja fanfic ini! Aku mau berantem dulu sama si Amu. **

**Amu: Ayo, siapa takut -x- **

**Aya: OK! **

***Enjoy the story minna xD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**My New Life**

**(Amu's POV)**

Aku, gadis yang berumur 16 tahun bernama Hinamori Amu yang baru saja pindah ke Perancis. Disini, aku tinggal sendiri bersama dengan kucing hitam kesayanganku di sebuah apartemen kecil.

Orang tuaku, Hinamori Midori dan Hinamori Tsumugu, serta adik perempuanku yang berumur 12 tahun, Hinamori amu tinggal di Jepang. Walaupun aku tinggal sendiri bersama kucing hitam kesayanganku disini, itu tidak masalah bagiku.

Alasan aku pindah ke Perancis adalah karena aku ..aku ingin memulai hidup yang baru. Karena, aku ingin melupakan kenanganku yang dulu.

Kenangan yang terlalu pahit dan kelam.

Dan aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi!

* * *

**_'kring! kring!'_** Aku mendengar suara jam wekerku, aku mulai bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurku sambil mengucek - ngucek kedua mataku dengan tanganku. Aku melirik ke arah jam wekerku. Jam 05:00 pagi.

**'Kurasa aku harus bangun, aku harus pergi ke gereja, ****_(A/N: Aku gak tau Amu agamanya apa -3- Jadi, aku samain sama agamaku, katholik. Jangan marah! QAQ ; Amu: Aya kepo!)_**** tapi aku masih mengantuk'** Kataku dalam hati.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bangun, karena kupikir ini juga sudah pagi, dan tidak baik tidur sampai siang. Aku segera merapikan tempat tidurku, mengambil pakaian dan handuk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**"Meow―"** Aku berhenti berjalan, dan mengangkat kucing hitam kesayanganku, Yumimi ke dalam pangkuanku.** "Selamat pagi, Yumimi~"** Aku tersenyum padanya. **"Meow―" **Yumimi menjawab.** 'Manis sekali!'** Pikirku. Kemudian, aku menurunkannya lalu segera memberinya makan dan minum, lalu menuju ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku segera berpakaian** (A/N: Udah pasti kan ya? -_-)** Aku memakai kaos polkadot warna merah dengan bintik putih, lalu aku menggunakan sweater berwarna merah muda dengan rok berwarna hitam pekat dengan stocking warna hitam dan sepatu boot yang berhenti di betisku berwarna merah. Rambutku diikat dalam bentuk ponytail dengan jepit rambut berbentuk **'X'** berwarna merah.

Setelah memastikan bahwa kucingku baik - baik saja untuk ditinggalkan sendiri di apartemenku, aku segera mengunci pintu apartemenku, dan mulai berlajan menuju gereja. Di perjalanan, aku melihat banyak orangberkumpul seperti melakukan sesuatu. Aku pun penasaran. Dan tanpa sadar aku mendekat ke arah mereka. Semakin mendekat aku semakin jelas dan aku melihat sesuatu berwarna ..merah. Karena penasaran, aku semakin lama semakin mendekat dan tanpa sadar, tiba - tiba aku ditarik oleh seseorang.

Aku menjerit.

**(Someone's POV)**

Aku sedang berjalan santai, saat tiba - tiba aku dikagetkan oleh para polisi dari belakang. **'Damn'** Pikirku. Aku kesal, aku pun memukul polisi itu karena mereka membuatku kesal. Entah sejak kapan darah ada dimana - mana. Untunglah, tempat ini sepi, sama sekali tidak ada orang yang lewat. Tapi ternyata, ada seseorang disini. Dia semakin mendekat ...mendekat. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata kuning madu sedang mengintip dibalik tembok.

**'Dia ..manis juga'** Aku pun merasa mukaku menjadi merah. Akhirnya aku memegang tanganya dan menodongkan pisau ke bawah leher gadis itu.** "Jangan ganggu aku, atau aku bunuh gadis ini"** Kataku. Aku sedikit melihat ke gadis itu. Mukanya menunjukan kalau dia sedang ketakutan. Badannya gemetar.

**"B-baiklah, tapi lepaskan gadis itu dulu―"** Kata polisi itu padaku.

**'Hmmp― aku gak akan mudah mempercayai kalian'** Kataku dalam hati. **"Maaf ya aku gak akan mudah mempercayai kalian. Kalian pasti akan mengganguku lagi, bodoh"**

**"O-ok, kami gak akan menggangumu lagi, jadi tolong lepaskan dia"** Dia menaruh kembali pistolnya ke dalam kantongnya.** "Janji? Aku gak yakin"** Dia mendesah **"Ya―"**

**"T-tuan, benar kata polisi itu, dia gak akan menggangumu lagi. Jadi tolong lepaskan aku. Aku ingin pergi ke gereja"** Aku mendengar sang pinkette berbicara. Aku melepaskannya, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan sang pinkette dan para polisi. Gereja ya. Hmm―

**(Amu's POV)**

Aku terbebas dari cowok itu dan dia langsung meninggalkanku dengan para polisi. Aku pun segera pergi meninggalkan para polisi dan segera menuju gereja dan mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian yang tadi.

Sampai di gereja, aku segera duduk di tempat duduk umat **(A/N: Umat itu anggota gereja)** lalu berlutut dan berdoa. Setelah selesai berdoa, aku melihat sekitar gereja. Sekilas, aku melihat seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku, Dia semakin mendekat dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku gugup. Ternyata, orang itu orang yang tadi menahanku!

Dia memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata berwarna hitam kebiruan.** 'Huahh― dia, manis sekali!'** Pikirku sambil memerah. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang memerah. Itu memalukan! Jadi, aku menutupi wajahku dengan tanganku. Aku mencoba menengok lagi dan aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam ruang pengakuan dosa, dengan ...berlumuran DARAH di sekitar wajahnya!?

**'Eh!? What the hell! Apa yang terjadi dan apa yang dia lakukan di ruang pengakuan dosa!?'** Pikirku. Dan misa **(A/N: Perayaan ekaristi)** pun dimulai.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Aya: OK! Chapter 1 selesai! Gimana menurut kalian? Maaf ya kalau terlalu pendek! Soalnya agak sedikit males -n- dan Aya selalu banyak PR sama ulangan, belum lagi diganggu sama si Amu ..Stress! **

**Amu: Haha! xD Tapi seru kan? Aku kan seneng soalnya kalau gangguin Aya. Btw, menurutku, ceritanya gak seru -3-**

**Aya: Eh!? Memangnya kenapa? Aku salah apa sama Amu sampai - sampai aku digangguin terus QAQ kau itu selalu jahat sama aku :'|**

**Amu: Habis, Ikuto masa menodongkan pisau ke leherku, Aya jahat! Ih, Aya gak salah apa - apa sih, cuman seneng aja bikin Aya gitu xD**

**Aya: Gitu gimana!? Ah― biarin ah .3. nanti ngobrol gak selesai - selesai. Aya mau lanjutin fanficnya nih, nanti readers lama nunggunya. **

**Amu: Ya sudah ..**

***Sampai jumpa si chapter berikutnya!~**

**Btw, RnR please!**


	2. Meet You

**Aya: Yosh― chapter ke 2! Akhirnya! xD**

**Amu: Oh, good job ..kapan aku bisa bermesraan dengan Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Sekarang juga boleh *peluk Amu dari belakang***

**Amu & Aya: Eh!? Ikuto Sejak kapan kau ada disini!?**

**Ikuto: Mungkin dari 1 jam 2 menit 10 detik yang lalu**

**Aya: -_- Selamat bermesraan **

***Enjoy the chapter 2!**

* * *

**(Recap)**

_Sampai di gereja, aku segera duduk di tempat duduk umat_**_ (A/N: Umat itu anggota gereja)_**_ lalu berlutut dan berdoa. Setelah selesai berdoa, aku melihat sekitar gereja. Sekilas, aku melihat seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku, Dia semakin mendekat dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku gugup. Ternyata, orang itu orang yang tadi menahanku!_

_Dia memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata berwarna hitam kebiruan._**_ 'Huahh― dia, manis sekali!'_**_ Pikirku sambil memerah. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang memerah. Itu memalukan! Jadi, aku menutupi wajahku dengan tanganku. Aku mencoba menengok lagi dan aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam ruang pengakuan dosa, dengan ...berlumuran DARAH di sekitar wajahnya!?_

**_'Eh!? What the hell! Apa yang terjadi dan apa yang dia lakukan di ruang pengakuan dosa!?'_**_ Pikirku. Dan misa _**_(A/N: Perayaan ekaristi)_**_ pun dimulai._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Meet You**

**(Normal's POV)**

Setelah misa selesai, Amu duduk sebentar, sendiri di gereja.** 'Apa yang dia lakukan di ruang pengakuan dosa sampai selama ini!?' (A/N: Biasanya, misa antara 1 atau 1,5 jam)** Pikir Amu dalam hati. Beberapa menit kemudian, cowok misterius itu tiba - tiba duduk di sebelah Amu. Amu gugup. Amu melihat ke arahnya dengan muka memerah, dan melihat ternyata dia sedang berdoa.

Amu melihat ke arahnya, melihatnya dengan sedikit tatapan jijik. Karena, di baju dan kepalanya **(A/N: Tepatnya di jidat)** ada darah. Amu benci darah! Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan darah itu dengan menggunakan lapnya.

Selesai membersihkan darah dari kepalanya, aku berniat untuk membersihkan lapku. Tapi, seseorang menarik tangannya dan―

―memciumku! Tepat di bibir!

**"Ehh―!?"** Amu berteriak karena panik. Mukanya memerah seperti warna rambutnya. Amu pun menutup mukanya dengan tangannya karena tidak ingin dilihat oleh sang cowok misterius itu.

**"Siapa namamu?"** Amu menatapnya setelah mendengar dia berbicara dan melihatnya memberi _'death glare'_ pada Amu.

**"Eh? Hah?" **

**"Aku tanya siapa namamu? Na-Ma-Mu!"** Katanya dengan sedikit lebih keras.

**"A-ah, namaku Amu. Hinamori Amu―"** Kata Amu.

**"Tsukiyomi Ikuto"** Kata Ikuto. **"Terima kasih, umm― Amu? Tidak keberatan kupanggil begitu?"** Katanya melanjutkan sambil tersenyum. Muka Amu mulai memerah_ -lagi-_

**"E-eh, terima kasih― untuk apa? btw, ya, aku tidak keberatan dipanggil begitu"** Jawab Amu dengan muka bingung.

**"Dasar bodoh― kau yang sudah membersihkan darah dari mukaku ini kan? Terima kasih, karena sudah membersihkannya"** Setelah itu, Ikuto langsung berjalan pergi sebelum Amu menjawab kata - katanya.

**"Sama - sama― Ikuto"** Gumam Amu.** "Wah! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus pulang!"** Amu pun berlari menuju apartemennya.

**(Skip Time, Apartemen Amu)**

**(Amu's POV)**

**"Hah! Segarnya! Minum susu sehabis mandi memang enak―!" **Kataku lalu membuang botol susu ke dalam tempat sampah, lalu segera berpakaian dan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

**"Ikuto―"** Gumamku. Setelah sadar apa yang telah kukatakan, aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku dan berkata dengan muka memerah,** "Eh, apa sih!? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan orang aneh itu!? Gak! Gak! Gak! Gak boleh!"** Teriakku pada diriku sendiri.

**'Tapi, dia cuku tampan juga. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam ke biru - biruan, matanya yang berwarna biru laut**' Aku tanpa sadar berpikir seperti itu dan mukaku memerah kembali.

**"Ah―!? Tidak! Lagi - lagi! Aku gak boleh terus memikirkan dia! Masih banyak yang bisa kupikirkan, seperti― seperti― Hmm, Oh ya! Seperti apa yang bisa kumasak besok pagi atau melakukan hobiku mungkin! Akh―! Lupakan― aku sudah seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri!"** Kataku sambil segera menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut. memeluk guling, dan memejamkan mata.

Saatnya tidur, besok akan dimulai tahun ajaran baru. **"Good night, Yumimi―"** Setelah mengatakan itu,aku mulai masuk dalam dunia mimpiku.

**―MORNING―**

_**'Kring! Kring! Kring!'**_

**"Hnn― Berisik! Iya, iya aku bangun!" **Seperti biasa, aku bangun lalu mengambil pakaian dan ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku memberi makan Yumimi, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya dan berjanj bahwa aku akan pulang lagi dan bermain dengannya. Selesai menutp pintu dan menguncinya, aku berjalan menuju sekolah dengan sedikit gugup. _**'Deg― Deg―'**_ Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang._** 'Sekolah baruku seperti apa ya? Apa aku akan dapat teman disana? Pelajarannya sulit tidak ya?'**_ Aku memikirkan banyak hal dalam perjalananku menuju sekolah.

Dug―！！

Aku menabrak sesuatu. Aku memegang dahiku dan mengelusnya pelan - pelan dan menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang menabrakku.

**"Yo―"**

**"K-kau―！? Kau, lagi!?**" Aku berteriak kepada orang yang menabrakku yang tidak lain adalah Ikuto. **"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? B-berjalan pagi?"** Tanyaku gugup. Aku melihatnya dari rambutnya sampai kakinya dan menyadari sesuatu.** "E-eh? Kau bersekolah di Sakuragaoka High School juga!?" **

**"So? Kau bukan ibuku yang harus menentukan dimana aku bersekolah, kan? Hmm― well, sepertinya sekolah kita sama ya."** Aku hanya terdiam, memalingkan muka dan segera pergi meninggalkannya sampai tiba - tiba dia berjalan di sampingku. **"T-tunggu!? Kenapa kau berjalan di sampingku!? Pergi!" **

**"Kita kan ke tempat tujuan yang sama.."**

**'Me-memang benar sih' **Kataku dalam hati.** 'Ta-tapi, kalo berjalan berdua bersampingan begini kan terlihat seperti kita ini sepasang kekasih― ..' **

**"Gugup?" **Tanyanya dengan seringai yang membuat wajahku memerah.

**"Hah―!? A-ah tidak!"**

**"Cara kau menjawab pertanyaanku dan mukamu memerah itu menjadi jawabannya"**

Aku langsung memalingkan muka, mencoba untuk tidak menatap matanya.** 'Sial, ketahuan.. '** Gumamku dalam hati.

**―SCHOOL―**

**"Na-namaku Hinamori Amu. Mulai hari ini, aku akan belajar di kelas ini. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua"** Aku membungkukan badan di depan kelas baruku.

**"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk di sebelah― Ah, ya, di sebelah dia, Tsukiyomi Ikuto"** Guruku berkata dan menunjuk jarinya ke orang yang saat ini sama sekali tidak ingin kutemui, Ikuto _―Again―_

**"Miss me?"** Katanya. Aku hanya pura - pura tidak mendengarnya dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku ke guru yang sedang mengajar. Tapi dia selalu menggangguku terus - menerus, berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Aku kesal, akhirnya menatap padanya dengan muka sedikit memerah.

**"Bisakah kau berhenti untuk menggangguku?"** Tanyaku. Dia hanya menyeringaiku seperti biasa.

**"Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau?" **

**"Aku akan memaksamu.. "**

**"Kalau aku tetap tak mau?"**

Ok, dia benar - benar sudah membuatku kesal.

**"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!?"**

**"Hinamori-san!"**

Deg― Itu bukan suara Ikuto kan. Lalu, si―

**"Kalian berdua sepulang sekolah, bersihkan halaman sekolah!"**

Hiiii**―** itu pak guru!? (; QAQ)

**"Ba-baik"** Kata Aku dan Ikuto.

**(Skip Time - After School)**

**(Normal' POV)**

Bel berbunyi, semuanya keluar dari sekolah, mengucapkan selamat tinggal, kecuali dua orang yang tadi kena hukuman dari guru. Ya, Amu dan Ikuto. Yang harus membersihkan halaman sekolah.

**"Ini gara - gara kau, Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Kalau kau tidak menggangguku tadi kita tidak akan membersihkan halaman sekolah dan aku dapat pulang dan beristirahat di rumah!"** Kata Amu sambil cemberut.

**"Siapa juga yang ingin membersihkan halaman sekolah, kau saja sana"** Kata Ikuto ambil menatap Amu dan menjulurkan lidah ke arah Amu.

**"APA?! Ini salah kau, kenapa aku!?"**

**"Karena, aku ..malas. Bye~"** Ikuto mengatakan itu dan berbalik untuk pulang, tapi gagal.

**"BANTU AKU! INI SALAHMU TAU!"** Amu berteriak sambil menarik- narik ujung baju  
Ikuto.

**"Berisik―"** Kata Ikuto. Ikuto mendekat ke arah Amu dan Amu mengambil langkah mundur.** "H-hei, kau mau apa? Kau membuatku takut―"** Ikuto mengabaikan perkatakaan Amu dan terus mendekat sampai akhirnya―

―Ikuto, mencium Amu. Tepat di bibir_ ―Again!―_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Aya: Ok, segini dulu ya :D Aya mau tidur nih~ *Ambil guling, ambil selimut, loncat ke tempat tidur***

**Amu: Dasar payah, di pikiranmu cuma ada tidur, lalu makan saja ya-_-**

**Aya: Di pikiranku masih ada buat nulis fanfic kok.. bye... *Zzzzz* *Ngorok(?)***

**Amu: Ya, bye-_- Btw, RnR please~**

**Thanks! Love you all :***


End file.
